This disclosure relates to firearms, and more particularly to a gas block with variable adjustment features, for a gas operated firearm.
A gas block is a component for a gas operated firearm, for example, the AR-15/M16 shooting platform, that directs gas from the barrel into a gas tube which carries the gas to a receiver to cycle the action of the firearm.
Adjustment of the amount of return gas can be desirable, and on/off return valves have been provided and, as shown in US published patent application 20100275770, an adjustable gas block providing off, medium or full return levels has been considered. However, as users employ different types of ammunition with resulting different amounts of return gas, and for different types of use, superior adjustment capabilities are desirable, but not provided by the on/off or off/medium/high level settings of the prior art.